A Girl's New Hope
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What would happen if Vader found a little girl on the planet Mustafar? What if the girl had no memories of before that? How much would she affect his fate and the fate of others?
1. Chapter 1

The planet Mustafar. A planet of fire and death. Not a single living life form lived there since the Jedi Purge. It should have remained so.

Darth Vader was informed the scanners detected a life source on this planet. One of his many duties as the right hand man of the Emperor, Vader had to make sure no one discovered the secrets that the planet still held.

Vader sent several Stormtroopers to assist him in searching for the unknown life source.

After several hours of searching, one of the Stormtroopers reported to Darth Vader that they had found the life source. But Vader was not warned beforehand what or rather _**who **_the said life source was. Or how much it would change his fate.

* * *

Lord Vader strode through his battle ship towards the detention level. It had been several hours since the Life Form had been brought in. Vader was on his way to question it if was of any alien race that is.

His men quickly saluted when he walked passed. He could sense their fear. Fear was good. Fear was what kept them at bay. Only fear kept him in control. And yet, despite this Vader felt sad.

Before he was Darth Vader, the Clones under his command respected him, joked with him, _talked_ to him. No fear. It was strange to think back. Strange to think of the man he once was.

Vader quickly shook his head. Dwelling on the past doesn't help anyone.

_Don't look back…  
_

* * *

Vader arrived at the detention level.

"Sir." a man saluted. "The prisoner is in cell 5893."

Vader continued his way.

As he walked away, he sensed what the man felt. Fear, tense…. embarrassment? That was a new one. But why?

Shaking off the thought, Vader continued to cell 5893.

As he approached it, he saw many of the crew crowding around the cell. Many of which were women.

Darth Vader raised an eyebrow, although he knew no one could see. Now he was more curious about the prisoner. Normally the female members would hide in the kitchen. What had brought them out?

Vader stopped a few feet away from the cell.

After a minute of standing there, one of the crew noticed him.

"Lord Vader!" he exclaimed, quickly saluting him.

The rest of the group followed his example when they noticed the Dark Lord.

"Go back to your posts." Vader ordered.

The crew quickly did as they were commanded. Within a minute, only Vader and an officer remained.

Vader felt the officer's embarrassment.

Vader frowned.

_What is going on? _Vader thought.

Darth Vader stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open.

When it did, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The prisoner, the life form the scanners picked up, was a little… girl.

The girl must have seen better days. She was covered in dirt. Her clothes had long lost their color. Her scarlet hair was patted in dirt. Her eyes…. one of them was blue as ocean water and the other was greener then the many forests of the galaxy. But that wasn't what surprised Vader the most. What surprised him was how _young_ they seemed. This girl was surely no more five and yet, her eyes seemed like those of newborns.

To say Darth Vader was startled would be an understatement. What was a little girl doing on the forsaken planet of Mustafar?

Vader turned to the officer.

"Is this who the Stormtroopers had found?" Vader asked, hoping this was a mistake.

The officer nodded. His face was close to blushing.

"What has she told you?" Vader questioned.

The officer gulped. "… She—She hasn't spoken word, sir. We have reason to believe that she does not know how."

Vader understood why they would think that.

"…. Get her some food." Vader commanded.

Vader felt the officer's relief. Then he felt the officer's fear for the girl.

When the officer left, Vader entered the cell. As the door closed, the girl looked up again, trying to find the source of the noise.

Vader frowned, unsure how he would commutate with the girl.

The girl continued to stare at him blankly, studying him maybe.

Darth Vader cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

The girl continued to stare at him.

Getting an idea, Vader used the Force in enter the girl's mind. Needless to say, he didn't find much. Only a few fuzzy images and her memories of being taken here.

After several long minutes of searching the girls mind, the girl finally had a thought.

_… Jessica…_

Darth Vader felt a slight feeling of triumph. _Now,_ he was getting somewhere.

"Can you talk?" Vader asked, waiting for a thought.

_… Talk…..?_ the girl wondered.

Vader tried another question. "Where are you parents? Your mother and father?"

_….. Parents…? …. Mother….? …Father…? _Vader felt how alien the words were to the child.

Vader tried all the other names he knew for mother and father. Each result was the same.

Vader sighed. "What do you remember?"

….._Remember….?_

Vader nearly growled in frustration.

Vader wanted to ask why she was on Mustafar, but did not know how to word it in a way that she could understand.

Instead, he asked. "Where are you from?"

For once, the girl, Jessica, didn't wonder about the question. Vader felt her think hard for the answer.

_…. Not….here….. _Jessica finally thought.

Vader pulled up one of her memories of the planet. Surprisingly, there were only a few memories of her walking in the heat and darkness of Mustafar before the troops got to her.

"Here?" Vader asked.

After several minutes, Jessica 'responded'….._No…_

_ Did someone leave her there?_ Vader asked himself. _And if so, why?_

The more Vader asked Jessica questions, the more he thought about his wife, Padmè, and their unborn child. It was his fault that they were no longer here.

As soon as the thought crossed Vader's mind, Jessica's head snapped up, her eyes flickering with some life.

Jumping down from the bench, Jessica approached the startled Vader. As she did, Vader noticed how much of a struggle it was.

When Jessica finally reached him, she stared up straight into his eyes. His commanders trembled to do such a thing. But the girl stared into them without fear.

Vader found himself wondering what Padmè would do if she found this child in the conditions she was in. Look hard for the girl's parents until there was no where left in the galaxy? Take care of the girl as though she was her own if she could not find the girl's parents? Would Padmè want him to do the same?

_….Hurt…._

Vader was startled by this thought.

"Are you hurt?" Vader asked, feeling panic sink in. Panic? When was the last time he had felt that?

_….Hurt…_ Jessica repeated in her mind.

Vader couldn't tell if this was her normal response or if she was hurt.

Before Vader could call the paramedics, he felt a new thought enter her mind.

….._Hurt…..Sad…._

Now he was puzzled. Who was sad and hurt? Someone she knew? Or was it-?

_….. Hurt….. Sad…. _Jessica repeated certainly in her mind as she continued to stare up into Vader's eyes.

Vader realized that she was 'talking' about him.

He _did_ hear once that children had good judge of character. Did it mean children also knew what others felt?

As Jessica continued to stare at him, Darth Vader made a decision then and there. He would look every where he could for the child's parents. Until he did, he himself would take care of the child.

* * *

**All I own is my OC. If any of you know Kingdom Hearts, you probably love my story _Kingdom Hearts A New Hope._**

**Please review and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, Vader knelt down in front of the hologram of his master.

"What do you have to report, Lord Vader?" his master asked.

Vader felt the hatred for master swell in his heart. His master took everything away from him. It was strange to think that he was once fond of the emperor.

After a moment of silence, Vader responded. "My commander had informed me of the scanner had picked up a life source on the planet Mustafar."

"And what did you find, my apprentice?" Darth Sidious asked.

Lord Vader hesitated. His response somewhat embarrassed him. "A little girl, my master."

The Sith Lord fell silent.

Vader continued. "I have reason to believe she was left there. The girl does not remember how she got there. I think that her memories somehow erased."

"Has she told you that?" his master asked.

"She cannot speak, my master." Vader said, almost quietly. "I have searched though her mind many times, my lord. But I have found almost nothing."

Darth Sidious didn't speak for several minutes.

Vader was very careful to hide his nervousness.

His master finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"And her name?"

Vader told him the girl's name.

For several more minutes, Darth Sidious didn't say a thing. But Vader almost swore he saw the hologram smile.

"What is my bidding, master?" Vader asked.

"You will take care of her."

Nothing could have prepared Vader for _that _response.

"Take… care of her my lord?" Vader repeated.

"Yes." Darth Sidious said. "I have sensed this girl's sleeping power. I have foreseen what she is capable of."

Had Vader been a bystander, he would have thought the emperor was joking. But he knew better.

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

Jessica stared blankly at the room she was in.

The Black Man had brought her in 'here'. He had 'come' and 'gone' many times.

Others had come too, bringing her things called 'food'. There were many different kinds of 'food' the 'people' had brought her. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she did know it stopped her tummy from hurting when she 'ate' it. True, some of it didn't 'taste' good, but it kept her tummy from being 'angry' at her.

It was not all they brought though. Many of the 'women' had brought her 'toys' to 'play' with.

Jessica didn't know what they were for though. All she knew was they were soft and nice to hug. Many of them 'smelt' nice. But they were all a 'cream' color. She couldn't help but want something that was 'blue' and 'fuzzy'.

The door opened. Jessica looked up to see the Black Man walk in.

* * *

Vader walked in the room to see Jessica stare up at him.

She held a stuffed animal in her arms; no doubt from one of his servants.

Even under the command of the Empire, women had a soft spot for children. Every day, it seemed the women (and some of the men) had brought more toys for Jessica. Vader was considering of making a gift limit for the gift givers.

Vader knelt down in front of the girl. Jessica kept watching him.

From underneath his mask, Vader frowned. This child was not force sensitive.

_Then how had my master foreseen her sleeping power? _Vader thought. _If not the force, then what power?_

Jessica cuddled with the stuff animal in her arms, and yet kept her eyes on Vader.

Vader found himself struggling with the words to tell her she was going to stay with him in a way she would understand. That was the problem he had with her. There were many words he knew that she wouldn't understand. She would probably never understand them either.

…_Safe…._

Vader looked at Jessica curiously. 'Safe' was a new word for her.

"What is 'safe'?" Vader asked her.

_….. A…. feeling….. with… The…. Black… Man….. _Jessica 'answered'.

Darth Vader knew "Black Man" was her name for him.

But Vader was shocked she felt safe with him. Normally, children feared him. Children ran and hid whenever the Empire invaded their planet, in fear that they would be taken away from their families and forced to meet the Dark Lord from the stories they'd heard from travelers.

Vader didn't blame them. He was supposed to be feared. And yet, this child in front of him felt safe with him.

He ruled his men with fear. But to take care of this child, Vader could not allow her to be ruled by fear. Once a child fears something or someone, it has a way to stay with them for life.

And maybe, this would give him the experience he had never had with his own child. If he raised this child as his own, maybe a missing piece in his life would somehow come back.

As Vader continued to become lost with his thoughts, Jessica did the unexpected. She went up to him and hugged him.

Vader, after years of experience, knew how to hide his emotions to his men. The suit helped. But inside of him, he felt an emotion he had not felt in a long time. _Love.  
_

* * *

**And there's the 2nd chapter.  
**

**The reason why I named this _A Girl's New Hope_ is because this will soon take place in _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. _So yes, Jessica will be meeting the other characters.  
**

_**A Girl's New Hope **_**will be followed by _A Girl's Empire Strikes Back _and _A Girl's Jedi Returns_.  
**

**And this series is connected to two other series I'm working on, _My Beginning _and _My Days in Oblivion._ If you guys want to guess how they are connected, then please guess away!  
**

**And stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Four years later…  
_

If the crew could see Darth Vader's face, they would see him scowling.

They had looked all over the consular ship and there was no sign of the Death Star's plans. Vader had been told an escape pod had been ejected earlier. He suspected the plans were in it. Now, he was more than tempted to choke the men responsible.

He was currently stalking in the passageways of the Death Star when he felt a nearby presence attempting to sneak up on him.

From underneath his mask, Darth Vader grinned. There was only one person who would try such a stunt.

Vader slowed his pace a little. He had to at least give his little stalker a chance.

Vader was careful not to show the crew how much he enjoyed taking care of Jessica. If ever he caught the crew trying to entertain Jessica, he would scowl and tell to get back to their duties. But under the privacy of his meditating room or her room, Vader would entertain Jessica with the Force or tell her stories of his past self, Anakin. She didn't know who Anakin truly was. She only knew him as the hero of the stories he told. And that was how it was to remain.

Strangely, when Vader told the stories he felt a tiny piece of a heavy weight lifted off his chest. Maybe it was a way of letting go of his past. Sometimes it seemed as though he remembered how happy he was when he was a Jedi.

Vader quickly shock his head. He was a Sith. Not one of those weak Jedi.

He then heard the running of feet coming right behind him. Either he was moving too fast for her or she was moving in for the kill. Vader guessed the later.

When the footsteps got closer, Vader slowly prepared the Force for her 'entrance'.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Vader didn't miss a beat.

Darth Vader turned to see a struggling Jessica in midair.

Had a passerby seen this (not knowing of the Force), they would be astonished by the sight of a little girl floating.

If any Rebel saw the girl glare fiercely at Vader as she was now, they would be amazed and want to take her away to the Rebellion. (If any Rebel did that, Vader would hunt them down and kill them).

But no one would know what Jessica was truly thinking.

_Using the Force is cheating!_ Jessica scowled.

"There is no 'cheating' in this game." Vader countered.

Jessica had gotten the idea for this game when Vader told her Anakin could sneak up on anyone undetected. Wanting to be like her hero, Jessica started to sneak up on people. The crew kept saying she did take them by surprise when she in fact didn't. Sometimes, Jessica really _would_ take them by surprise, but she had yet to do so with Vader.

Jessica pouted, still 'angry' Vader used the Force, but all was forgiven when Vader let her down.

Immanently, Jessica gave Vader a hug. Vader quickly checked if anyone was around before returning the hug.

In the four years he had spent with Jessica, she had yet to speak a word. Vader hoped she still didn't know how to speak, silently fearing she did not have a voice.

Jessica released him before grabbing his hand.

Vader had carefully hid Jessica under his rob as they walked to his private quarters. Jessica didn't seem to mind this. She just let Vader lead the way. Vader had noticed over the years that she had a habit of trusting someone completely, even if she just met them. Darth Vader feared one day this particular trait would hurt her. This was why he was careful not to kill anyone while she was around. If Jessica saw him choke someone, with the Force or by his own hand, she would fear him for life.

It had been a long time since Vader thought of Jessica as the child he never had. If there was one thing Jessica had taught him, it was no one can replace a person within someone's heart.

Vader felt a few tears in his eyes when he thought of Padmè and his child and how he would never know him or her.

Vader felt Jessica tighten her grip on his hand. She could tell when he was thinking about _them_. Jessica didn't know who they were specifically, but she felt his sadness when Vader thought of them. It made her worry to 'see' him sad.

As they continued their way to his quarters, Jessica stopped suddenly and peeked passed the cloak. Then she frowned.

Darth Vader looked up to see what Jessica was staring at.

Jessica's eyes were glued on a missing chair. The person who was missing was someone who Jessica was quite fond of. The one who Vader Force-choked last week.

_Where is he? _Jessica asked Vader, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Vader took a deep breath. He hated answering these questions.

_He went away to see his loved ones. _Vader simply answered in her mind.

This was his answer to her whenever she asked that question. If it was someone who she just happened to notice gone, he said they went away.

_Will he be back?_ Jessica asked, somewhat hopeful.

Darth Vader didn't answer.

He quickly dragged Jessica the rest of the way to his quarters, doing his best to ignore her silent tears.

* * *

In the confinement of his meditation room, Darth Vader sighed.

Jessica was fast asleep on his lap. Vader doubted she would wake up even if the Death Star was exploding.

He took his opportune moment to take off his helmet and stare at Jessica with his own eyes.

At these times, he was glad his quarters had a particular kind of oxygen that allowed him to breathe without his mask.

Seeing Jessica with his own eyes was different than his eyes behind the mask. He only had these little blessings when she was asleep. He didn't want to show her his true face. Not yet.

His head snapped up as he sensed the Emperor calling out to him with the Force.

Vader quickly put the mask back on as a hologram of his master appeared before him.

"My master." Vader said respectfully, bowing his head.

"Lord Vader," the Emperor said. "is the Death Star operational?"

"The Death Star will fully operational soon, my master." Darth Vader replied.

"And have you recovered the plans, Lord Vader?" Sidious questioned.

Vader hesitated before he replied, "My men are looking for the plans on Tatooine."

Tatooine. The one planet besides Mustafar he hated. There were too many memoires of that planet for Vader's liking. For once, he was glad he wasn't part of a search mission.

Jessica stirred in her sleep. Darth Vader felt panic eat at his heart.

Jessica was scared to death of the Emperor, in person or otherwise. Maybe it was because she felt all the things he had done. Things even crueler than Vader would ever do. Or maybe it was the things the Emperor had said the first time the two had met in person. A paled face Jessica shot through Vader's mind.

_Sleep._ Vader commanded with the Force.

Thankfully, Jessica was lulled into a deeper sleep.

If Darth Sidious noticed Jessica, he showed no sign. Instead, he continued his questions.

"I have heard you've taken Princess Leia captive." Sidious said casually. "What are your reasons, Lord Vader?"

"She is my only connection to the Rebels." Vader explained. "Through her, I can find the Rebel base."

Darth Sidious showed no surprise of Vader's plan or of the princess being a Rebel.

"She is very loyal, Lord Vader." the Emperor warned. "She will not reveal where the Rebels are."

"I will use any means necessary to find the Rebels' base!" Darth Vader vowed.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys!**


End file.
